life aint fair
by barrel racing gal
Summary: Sam and Quinn make a big mistake that they will have to live with
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Sam Forester sat on her porch thinking. How could this happen to me? Why me? The next thing she new she was face to face with Quinn Ely.

"Hey Sam"

"Hey Quinn. I need to talk to you in the barn"

"Ok but if it has to be in the barn it must be in portent and I should be scared right"

"Right now come on"

When they got near the barn Quinn was getting really nervous.

"I think you need to sit down"

"Ok"

"Well Quinn…….gosh I don't know how to tell you this in a nice way so im just going to say it Quinn I'm pregnant"

"WHAT! Are you sure. Have you been to a doctor"

"Yea I'm sure"

"Well what are we going to do"

"I don't know about you but I'm going to have this baby and raise it and I hope you will be there with me"

"Sam I promise I will be there with you the whole way"

**Please review and please be nice. **


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

CHAPTER TWO

When Quinn got home he ran all the way to his brother Nates room where he had left them watching _Men in Black_.

"Hey I need to talk to ya'll"

"Cant this wait" Bryan said

"No Bryan this can't wait"

"Fine then what is it" Nate said

"Well, Sam is going to have a baby"

"WHAT!"

"I know I know"

"Listen Quinn, Jake is going to kill you" Adam said

"Well what if Sam tells him then he won't be as mad"

"Well Wyatt is going to kill you too even if Sam tells him" Bryan said

"So are you getting married" Nate asked

"She hasn't said anything about it, but I think we should"

"Just think, our little brother about to get married and have a kid" Adam said

"I don't know how I am going to do this I have never been around kids"

"You will figure it out little brother" said Nate

"I didn't think this would happen for a long time I'm only 24 I'm to young for this. I had my whole life a head of me and now I am going to be raising a baby."

"Well your not doing it on your own you will have her family and mom and dad" said Bryan

"But still I'm going to be a dad I'm not ready to be a dad"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Quinn woke up around 3:00 in the morning. He decided to go out to the barn and see the horses. He got a coat and headed out to the barn, sat on a hay bale and started to think.

"Well Roxy do you think I should ask her to be my wife?"

Roxy snorted in response.

"I still can't believe that I'm going to be a dad in about nine months"

Am I going to be a good dad? Will the kid hate me?

What will Wyatt say? Will he kill me? Will he hate me forever?

Well one things for sure Wyatt will be mad

Roxy I got my self in a bad mess and I don't know how to fix it

Were telling Jake tomorrow when he comes back from college

Now he is going to really kill me

You know Roxy your a really good listener. Thanks I feel a lot better now

Night Roxy see you in the morning

**Three ponies at 8:00 in the morning **

"Good morning Quinn" Maxine Ely said

"Morning mom"

"Coffee"

"Sure"

"You don't look like you got much sleep last night. What's wrong"

"Nothing"

"Well I know my son and some things wrong but I'm sure you will tell me I'm time"

"Thanks mom. Were is every body"

"There all ready out on the range. They tolled me not to wake you"

"If you see them before I do thank them for me but right now I need to go take care of some thing"


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

There was Quinn in the middle of the ring shop looking for the perfect ring for Sam.

"Hi, do you need any help." Said the jeweler

"Yes I'm looking for a ring... maybe one shaped like a horse"

"Well your in luck we have some right here"

When Quinn looked through the glass he saw the perfect ring. It was silver and had a bunch of little diamonds that were in the shape of a horse running.

"I want that one"

"Ok that will be a hundred dollars"

Quinn paid the man and got in his truck and headed to three ponies. When he got home he saddled his horse rocky and headed to river bend to go on a ride with Sam.

Sam was in the barn cleaning some tack and waiting for Quinn to come.

Quinn tied rocky to the post and walked in the barn. When he walked in the barn he saw Sam sitting on the bench cleaning a saddle.

"Hey Sam are you ready to go"

"Let me get Ace and we can go"

"Here I'll help you tack up you shouldn't be lifting that heavy saddle"

"Quinn I'm pregnant not sick"

"Sorry I was just trying to help"

"Well I can get it"

"Fine"

10 min. later and they were off.

"So were are we going to ride to" asked Sam

"I was thinking the lake is that ok"

"Yea that fine with me"

"So have you been sick lately you look a little pale?"

"Yea I through up like two times this morning"

"What did you tell your family?"

"I didn't tell them anything. I went out to the barn before I got really sick.

"So you through up behind the barn"

"Yea"

"We got to tell them soon"

"I know maybe to night when you come to dinner"

"Ok but any way we say it Wyatt will be mad"

When they got to the lake they pulled up there horses and sat on a big rock.

"Quinn I love you I don't think I could get through this with out you"

"I love you to Sam and I promise will be ok"

"Sam"

"Yea"

"Will you marry me?"

Quinn dropped to one knee. All Sam could say was "Yes"

Quinn jumped up and hugged and kissed his new soon to be wife. After they got done celebrating they noticed it was getting dark and headed back to riverbend.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Sam and Quinn crossed the brig at river bend and saw that Wyatt had just come in from the range. He was so busy talking to Ross he didn't notice them go in to the barn.

"Sam are you sure you want to tell him tonight"

"Yes. They need to know I'm sick of hiding this from them."

"Yea but he's going to kill me"

"Well that will be good for Bryan you know he's always saying you have the bigger room" Sam said smiling

"I don't have the bigger room. I even measured the rooms. There the same size but mine looks bigger because he has a queen bed and I have a full. He's Just psycho"

"Quinn" Sam said laughing

"Well it's true" Quinn said smiling

As they walked to the house they were still smiling.

"Hey honey. How was your ride?" Gram asked while putting some steak on the table

"It was fine thanks Gram"

"Wyatt come on its time to eat"

When they all sat down and got to eating and talking Quinn and Sam decided it was time to tell them.

"We need to tell ya'll something"

"Ok go on" Wyatt said

"Well…. Gosh how can I say this……….I'm going to have a baby"

"WHAT!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO THIS FAMILY!!"

"Wyatt you need to calm down ok" Bryann said

"NO I will not calm down!!"

"And you Quinn I'm going to kill you with my bare hands!!"

"No your not father he is going to be my husband and a great dad. We are leaving and I will be back tomorrow to get my stuff"

"Well you won't have to come far because its all going to be out on the lawn when you get back!!"

With that they parted Wyatt went up stairs and Sam went out the door with Quinn close behind.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

"Well that went well" Quinn said while pulling out of river bend

"I don't care what he thinks about all this"

"Well I don't either but I would rather have his blessing"

"I don't care either way I'm still going to marry you"

"Yea but I would rather have your dad like me"

"He's just stupid if he doesn't want any part in his soon to be grandchild"

"You do have a point. Maybe he will come around and learn to live with it"

"Maybe"

The rest of the ride to three ponies was silent.

"Hey Sam, Quinn" Maxine and Luke said surprised

"Hey mom, dad can me and Sam talk to you alone

All the Ely brothers changed glances knowing what they were about to tell them.

"Sure honey we can go to the living room"

As they walked Maxine and Luke exchanged confused glances.

"Mom dad I think you need to sit down"

"Ok…what is this all about?"

"Well me and Sam made a mistake"

"Quinn just spit it out and quit beating around the bush"

"Ok Sam is pregnant"

"Your right you did make a mistake but sadly this one you will have to live with for the rest of your life"

"I we know"

"Well think of it this way the child will be a un planed blessing"

"Congratulation son" Luke said shaking his sons had

"Luke come on lets give these two some privacy"

"Wait Maxine can I talk to you alone"

"Sure honey we can go out on the sun porch"

"So what did you want to talk about" Maxine said while sitting with Sam on the wicker love seat

"I just wanted to thank you for being so nice about all this cause my dad wasn't"

"Well your part of this family you always have been"

"Yea but my own family wasn't this nice"

"Don't worry about it I've always loved you as the daughter I never had. Now you're really going to be in this family."

"Thank you so much Maxine"

"Don't worry about it. Now let's go find you a place to sleep to night"


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Sam was laying there thinking how am I going to sleep with all the snoring? When I and Quinn get married I'll have one snoring right beside me and I'll still be able to hear the rest of them. This is going to be a very long night. Sam finally drifted off to sleep but was rudely awaked by jakes alarm clock which was set at 5:00 in the morning. She fumbled around trying to get it to stop beeping. "Stupid Jake setting his alarm clock so early" finally she found the plug and yanked it out. She couldn't get back to sleep so she went and watched some TV. Soon every body was getting up and coming to get some breakfast.

"So Samantha how was your first night in our house" asked Maxine

"Well not so good"

"All the snoring gets to you"

"Yea. How do you get to sleep?"

"I sleep with ear plugs you can't feel them and they work like a charm"

"Really"

"Yep and your in luck cause I have some extra in my night stand"

"Thank you so much Maxine you have now gave me the privilege of sleep" Sam said laughing and giving Maxine a hug

"Your well come Honey"

"Can I help you make breakfast"

"Sure you can do the eggs"

All the Ely men came in looking for some breakfast. Sam put the eggs on the table and sat down and dug in.

"Thanks mom" all the Ely men said

"Don't thank me thank Sam"

At that moment Jake Ely walked through the door


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

"Hey Jake we need to talk to you I private" Quinn said

"Why"

"Cause its in portent" Sam said

"Ok"

"Well I think you need to sit"

"Sam it can't be that bad……oh no you can not be having a baby Quinn I am going to kill you"

"Jake please you need to calm down"

"No Sam years ago I made a promise that I wouldn't let any thing bad happen to you. I just didn't think of my brother im sorry"

"Jake please I need you"

And with that Jake stormed out the house. Sam and Quinn walked back I to the kitchen.

"Didn't go well" Maxine asked

"No" Sam and Quinn said at the same time

"Well you can't expect him to just be your having a baby hurrah! I mean its Jake his brother got his best friend pregnant you really can't expect him to be happy" Nate said

Sam looked up at the clock and realized it was time for her to go.

"Quinn I need your truck I have a doctors appointment to day at 9:00."

"Ok you better get going. By honey drive safe"

"Ok by"

"Are you going to give me a kiss before you leave?"

"Oh im sorry come here baby"

Quinn put his arms around her and gave her a kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

Sam sat in the waiting room reading a magazine till the doctor called her to the back.

After she left she knew that this might make Jake happy. She pulled up at the ranch and saw Jake go in the barn.

"Jake I need to tell you some thing"

"Sam I don't want to talk to you right now"

"Jake you cant be mad at me forever"

"No but right now I can"

"Jake you're going to have to learn how to deal with this. A baby is coming whether you like it or not and I have some news that you might like."

"What is it" Jake said knowing he wasn't going to get out of this barn without Sam telling him

"The baby is going to be born on your birthday. Now doesn't that make thing a little bit better."

"Yea but Sam you're going to have to give me sometime to get use to this"

"I know but I just want you to be happy you're my best friend and I want you to be ok with this"

"All I can say is I'll try"

"That's good enough for me"

"Good cause that's all I can do"

"Well why don't you and me go out to eat for lunch and talk"

"Ok just give me a minute to finish this"

"All right Just come in when your done"

**Please review and tell me what you think this is my first story so please be nice and to all of you that think this story is the same as jakes girl read it and keep reading it and you will find that it is not like hers.**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

Jake walked in the house grabbed a soda and looked around for Sam.

"Sam were are you I'm ready to go" Jake said while walking up the stairs

"Let me get my jacket and we can go"

"Fine I'll be down stairs"

When Sam came down stairs Jake noticed that she had curves now. Wow Sam is a lot different now I still can't believe there going to have a baby it's like a bad dream and I'm going to wake up and none of this will have ever happened……….. Jake. Jake. Jake Ely. Jake!

"Uh….."

"Are you ok" Sam asked

"Yea. You ready to go"

"Yep. You want to drive" Sam asked while walking to the door

"Sure"

Sam got in the truck and turned on the radio what she heard surprised her. All she could hear was hard rock blasting through the speakers.

"Oh my gosh Jake Ely listens to hard rock. Quiet cowboy listens to hard rock. Jake I know a lot about you but that I didn't know. When did you start listening to it last I knew all you listened to was country"

"Well I started dating this girl and she listened to hard rock so she asked me to at lest try listening to it and I did and I liked it"

"Well are ya'll still together"

"No we broke up about a month ago"

"Do your brothers know about you listing to hard rock" Sam asked smiling

"No and you better not tell them. They would pick on me to no end. So please don't"

"I promise this will be our little secret"

**Lol. I thought that would be funny. So please review and tell me what you think and if you have any ideas please tell me. I could use some help.lol. **


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Sam and Quinn were out at the barn feeding the horses while Sam tolled him about her dinner with Jake.

"Quinn I think Jake is going to be fine with this" Sam said while sitting on a hay bale

"Yea I think he's coming around to…..what did you do" Quinn said laughing

"Well I just might know the babies due date and it might just be on Jakes birthday" Sam said while crawling over to sit in his lap

"That's seems so soon"

"Its seven months away"

"Yea but time flies baby"

"Yea just think in seven months will have to be the one that says your grounded, no rides till you finish your homework"

"You will be a good mom. I've seen you around kids"

"And you'll be a good dad 'cause I know you"

"You know in two months will find out if it's a boy or a girl"

"What do you hope it is"

"I don't know I haven't been giving it a lot of thought"

"Well I hope it's a girl and she will definitely be a daddys girl"

"Why do you think that"

"Well I just think she would be"

"The thing is I would know how to raise a boy but a girl I would be totally lost"

"Yea but a boy I would be lost to so were just going to have to help each other out on this one"

"I love you so much"

"I love you to"


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

Sam stood at the clothes rack with Maxine looking for clothes that might fit her little baby bump.

"Sam I think this will look good on you"

"Yea I'll try it on" Sam said while walking to the dressing room

"What do you think" Sam asked as she came out the dressing room

"Oh my gosh Sam that looks great we have to get it"

I was a pretty blue sleeve less shirt. I was dark blue with light blue flowers on it and tight on the top and it flared out.

"Really"

"Yea I think Quinn will love it"

"All right you go get changed and I'll meet you at the jeans"

"Ok"

When Maxine got there she saw Wyatt checking out with his baby girl that he and bryanna had last year.

"Hi Wyatt how is every thing over at river bend"

Wyatt looked at her like she was crazy

"You have the nerve to come over here and talk to me like nothing has happened. Your son got my daughter pregnant and ruined her life so just leave us alone"

"Listen it was Sam's choice to not just Quinn's and were dealing with this and you should get up the nerve to talk to your daughter cause she is having a baby weather you like it or not. So just grow up and talk to your daughter." Maxine said through gritted teeth

When she was walking back to the jeans rack she noticed Sam had saw the hole thing but as she got a little closer she saw she was smiling.

"Samantha Lane why do you have that grin on your face"

"Well nobody has ever stood up to him before. You should have seen his face when you walked away, He looked stunned and surprised it was so funny"

"Well I guess it is a little funny"

"A little Maxine it was hilarious"

"Yea it was" Maxine said before she busted out laughing

**Please review! I Love reviews. I want to know what you think about the story. **

**-morgan**


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

**Sam's thoughts will be in this print.**

Sam was at the table with all the Ely boys gathered around while she tolled them about what there mother did in the store.

"And she pointed her finger at him to" Sam Said

"I didn't think mom would ever do that" said Bryan

"Are you kidding me I'm thirty and she still scares me. My wife is twenty nine and she still scares her to." Nate said laughing

"I bet Wyatt didn't know what to do when she went off" Quinn said laughing

**He has such a sexy laugh I love it and I really love him I can't think of a better guy to have this baby with.**

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Jake can you get the door" Nate asked

"Fine" Jake said as he walked to the door

"So do you think your dad is going to come talk to us" Quinn Asked nervously

"No I think he has too much pride"

"Well I think he swallowed his pride" Bryan said

"What……oh…..Dad"

"Bryan, Nate I need to talk to Sam and Quinn Alone"

"All right" Both of them said

"So what do you want to talk about Dad?"

"Sam why did you do this"

"Dad its not like I planed on it"

"Why didn't you use protection? Why were you even having sex in the first place your to young"

"Dad I'm nineteen not two"

"Yea but you had plans both of you did and now your going to be raising a baby"

"Wyatt we realize that. It was a mistake and now we are ready to deal with that mistake like adults" Quinn said

"Yea but is this what you want to do"

"Dad did you come over here to try and talk me in to getting an abortion" Sam asked shocked

"No. I'm just pointing out your options" Wyatt said defensibly

"Well I am not getting an abortion and I'm not giving up the baby" Sam said firmly

"Wyatt we have made up our mind and were having this baby" Quinn said

"Quinn I think you will make a great dad and if you have a girl then you'll know what I'm going through"

"Dad are we ok now" Sam asked

"Yea honey we are and I'm sorry I was in the wrong and Quinn's mom pointed that out to me" Wyatt said as he hugged his daughter

"I'm sorry to. I love you dad"

"I love you too honey"


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Sam was on the sun porch talking to Quinn about there wedding.

"So we need to get married at the begging of next moth so we have a lot to do"

"Ok"

"What color do you want you and your brother's suit to be?"

"Ummmm I guess black"

"Ok and you want all your brothers to be on of the best man. Wait what am I saying of course yow want all of them to be a best man."

"Sure" Quinn said

"What color do you want the flowers to be? I was thinking about a blue flower. Yea let's go with blue"

Quinn sat there and just listened to Sam and thought about how he could make an escape he sat and thought for a while and then he got it. He took out his phone and started to text his brother under the table while Sam talked to her self about the wedding. Nate please come to the sun porch and say ya'll need help on the range. Please help!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ya'll check this out Quinn sent me a 'I need help letter'" Nat said through chuckles

"What" they all said

"He tolled me to come and tell Sam we needed him out here"

"I tolled him he would be a crazy man to think Sam wouldn't be like other girls about her wedding" Jake said

"Yea I tolled him to just come out here with us but you know Quinn he won't listen" Bryan said

"I tolled him he was going to hate doing wedding plans" Nate said

"Speaking of weddings and marriage how's Kelly doing in California"

"Well you know she's going back to school to be a vet but you still can't tell mom and dad that we got married"

"Nate when are you going to tell them" Jake asked

"When she gets back next year" Nate said defensively

"A year with out seeing your secret wife. How are you going to do it?" Bryan wondered

"I'm thinking about going down there this weekend"

"What are you going to tell mom and dad" Jake asked

"I'll tell them that I'm going to a fire work shop"

"I know dad will let you go sense were on the volunteer fire department but them you'll need to come home with some more fire info" Jake said

"So I'll go to a fire convention wile I'm up there"

"Sounds like you need to tell mom and dad" Bryan

"I'm not telling mom and dad now when I tell them I'm going to a fire convention you better back me up"

"We will" they both said

"Now lets go save Quinn" Nate said


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Quinn looked up and saw his brothers coming to the house.

"I wonder what they want I'll go out there and fid out" Quinn offered

"Ok honey" Sam said sweetly. She watched Quinn walk out the door and talk to Jake

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Jake stand here and act like your telling me some thing important" Quinn said

"Quinn you are so whipped" Jake Laughed

"Jake I'm not whipped" Quinn said firmly

"Yea bro you are. Your making me stand here and act like I'm telling you some thing important" Jake said through chuckles

"Yea I am whipped. Dude when did this happen" Quinn said

"When she got pregnant with your child" Jake said

"I didn't even ask her if she would mind if I just went out there with ya'll. I just didn't want to put more stress on her" Quinn said

"Yea but I know Sam and she wouldn't mind" Jake said

"Yea" Quinn said

"And she would still have mom" Jake pointed out

"Yea I'll go ask mom to help Sam with the wedding plans and tell Sam I have to go" Quinn said as he walked away

"Ok I'll go get your tack" Jake offered

**Sorry the chapter was a little short. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

CAHPTER SIXTEEN

CAHPTER SIXTEEN

"Maxine thank you so much for helping me"

"Don't worry about it I love planning weddings" Maxine said smiling

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Thank you so much. I should have listened to ya'll in the first place"

"Yea you should have. Cause were always right" Bryan teased

"Yea yea talk to the elbow cause you aren't worth the stretch" Quinn said putting out his elbow

"Were did you learn that" Jake said laughing

"Sam's little brother garret and his friend"

"So you decide to use a ten year olds line" Bryan said through chuckles

"Leave me alone and go to hell" Quinn said

"Now there's our twenty year old brother" Nate said as they all laughed

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So we got all most every thing done but were you want to have it" Maxine said

"I was thinking at river bend sense me and my dad made up"

"That would be wonderful"

"Oh and one more thing is Jennifer going to be your made of honor" Maxine asked

"Yes and I want her dress to be light blue to bring out her blonde hair and blue eyes" Sam said

"Sam that will look awesome"

"Yea I just have to call her and tell her when it is"

"I'm sure she'll come"

"Yea"

**please review and tell me what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

"Quinn I want you to come with me to get the flowers"

"Why do you want me there?"

"Quinn Ely this is your wedding to!" Sam shouted

"Alright Sam I'll go just chill" Quinn said surprised

"I'll be waiting in the truck so hurry"

"Mom is Sam having mood wings"

"Yep"

"So what do I do about it" Quinn asked

"Just bare through it"

"Fine. Now I have to go pick out flowers"

Quinn walked through the living room to the door and as he walked by his brothers sang a sad song

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what do you think about this color blue"

"I like it"

"I like them to. I think we should get them"

"Ok I'll go tell the man to deliver the flowers to river bend"

"Ok but hurry we have to go pick jen up from the air port"

"I can't wait to see how she likes being a flight attendant in Atlanta"


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTTEEN

Jen walked out side the air port to see if Sam and Quinn were waiting for her.

"Sam!" Jen shouted

"Jen" Sam said hugging her best friend

"How do you like being a flight attendant"

"I love it mostly because I love to travel" Jen said as she walked up to Quinn

"Hey Jen nice to see you again"

"You to Quinn. Hey is your hot brother Bryan still single"

"Yes he is and he's ready to see you so lets hurry on home" Quinn said opening the truck door

"Sam don't you want to sit in the middle"

"No I'll be more comfy by the door"

"Ok." Jen said jumping in the truck

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bryan was mucking out the stalls in the barn when he heard the pick up pull in. he looked out the barn and saw Jen getting out the truck.

Bryan walked up to the truck hoping Jen would remember him.

"Jen" he said smiling

She turned around and all she saw was brown shaky hair. A dark tan and a bunch of muscles.

"Bryan" Jen said looking deep into his eyes

"Quinn lets give theses two some time alone" Sam said walking to the house with Quinn


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINETEEN

"So you didn't for get me" Bryan said

"How could I forget you" Jen said thinking about the summer they shared together

"I never forgot you or that summer night" Bryan said giving her a long kiss

"Bryan I missed you so much" Jen said gasping for air

"I missed you to" Bryan said lovingly

"I never thought of another guy sense I've been with you"

"I love you Jennifer Nicole Kentworth"

"I love you to Bryan Ely"

"Let's go for a ride" Bryan said grinning

"What kind of ride are we talking about" Jen said with a smirk

"I think you know" Bryan said carrying Jen into the tack room and locking the door

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All the Ely brothers were In Nate's room listing to music when Bryan walked in.

"So Bryan where were you for the last four hours" Nate asked with a smile

"I was with Jen" Bryan said with a huge smile on his face

"The question is what was he doing I those four hours" Quinn said with a smile

"Quinn you know I don't have sex and tell" Bryan said laughing

"And were is Jen now" Jake asked

"At her house waiting for me to go over there" Bryan said with a smirk

"Bryan how are you going to get past her dad" Jake asked

"Her parents are on a trip for the next three days. Now if you will excuse me I have to go" Bryan said while walking out the door


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY

Sam walked in the house were Quinn was waiting for her to come home from the doctors office cause he knew they were going to find out if it was a boy or a girl.

"I wonder when she will be home" Quinn thought as Sam walked through the door

Quinn ran to the couch were Sam went to sit down at.

"So" he asked impatiently

Sam just looked at him and then said "were having boys"

"Were having boys! Yes!…..wait…boys that's more than one."

"Yea were having twins" Sam said nodding her head

"Were having two babies"

"Yea that's kinda the meaning of twins"

"I think I need to sit down I'm feeling a little light headed" Quinn said sitting down beside Sam

"Quinn just take a deep breath it going to be ok" Sam said rubbing his back

"How am I going to raise two babies"

"Honey you are going to be a great dad and I don't know either so were just going to have to wing it. And at least you're a boy you know more than me"

"Yea I guess" Quinn said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you have to leave now" Bryan complained from Jens bed

"Yes I tolled Sam I would come over after her doctors appointment…and you should go over there and be with Quinn"

"Will it make You happy" Bryan asked

"Yes" Jen said

"Then I'll go" Bryan said getting out of her bed


	21. Chapter 21

TWENTY ONE

"Oh my gosh Sam your having twins. I'm so happy for you" Jen said hugging Sam then Quinn

"Bro lets go talk in the barn" Bryan tolled Quinn quietly

"Sam me and Bryan are going to check on the horses"

"Ok" Sam said then turning back to talk to Jen

"Bryan I thought I was only having one baby not two" Quinn said

"Ok number one your not having the babies Samantha is going to be the one having them. Two I know your scared and I don't know what your going through but I can help you along the way, you cant tell Sam that it scares the shit out of you at the thought of being a dad but you can come to me and tell me cause if you tell Sam that could ruin your relationship with her" Bryan said

"Ok" Quinn said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jen I cant have twins!" Sam yelled

"Sam you seemed so happy a second ago" Jen said surprised

"That was for Quinn"

"Sam it going to be all right"

"Do you know how bad this is going to hurt"

"Not really"

"I'm going to be huge"

"Sam it doesn't matter if you get huge you were going to be huge Anyway"

"Thanks a lot Jen" Sam said sarcastically

"As a friend I'm suppose to tell you the truth"

"Yea but first I get pregnant then I find out I'm going to have twins"

"Yea but look at the bright side you are going to married to the man of your dreams in two days"

"Yea and look at the dark side. I just got back on good terms with my dad and now I have to tell him that I'm going to have two babies"

"He won't be mad" Jen said

"He all ready thinks I'm ruining my life and now he'll think I'm ruining it double" Sam pointed out

"Sam stop being negative. You know he won't be mad" Jen said pointing a finger at her J

"Yea but then there Is Quinn. He's Scared to have twins and even more scared to have two daughters" Sam said

"Sam you will be fine and the babies will be fine"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bryan you know why I don't want to have twins" Quinn said

"Yea I know but you don't know that that will happen to Sam and your babies"

"Bryan I don't know what I'll do if one of the babies die"

"Just cause your twin died doesn't mean that there twin will die" Bryan said

"Bryan it runs In the family. Were having two boys and there twins"

"Quinn just relax I have a idea"

"So are you going to tell me" Quinn said impatiently

"Just pamper Sam don't make her get up a lot. Get her stuff. Just pamper her" Bryan said

"I'll try it"

"Oh and don't tell Sam about your twin that died that might stress her"

"I won't" Quinn said walking to the house

**Please review and tell me what you think. if you don't like the twist that I put in there please tell me.**


	22. Chapter 22

Ok so I got a couple of reviews saying they were having a hard time under standing it so let me see if I can clear it up. Sam is having twins and there boys. Quinn had a twin when he was born but it died and now he's scared that his babies will die to. Does that clear it up for you if not please tell me and I'll try to explain. Sorry about not being able to up date it lately, I've been very busy so please read and review and remember this is my first fan fic so please be nice.

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO

Sam was sitting on the sun porch in the white whicker chair soaking up the sun when Quinn interrupted her.

"Sam…. Sam……..Sam" he said as he shook her awake

"Ummm" she said as she rolled over

"Sam we need to talk our wedding is tomorrow"

"Fine" she mumbled as she sat up

"So what do you think about the twins"

"Well I was a little scared at first but will make it through we always do" Sam said reaching for his hand

"Yeah we went through finding out you were pregnant to telling your dad to this" Quinn said

"And what ever doesn't kill you makes you stronger"

"Then will be real strong" Quinn said laughing

"And will always have each other to lean on"

"Yep" Quinn said as they wached the sun go down

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sam its your wedding day" Jen said waking her up

"Yea well when your six months pregnant all you really want to do is sleep. So you can go take a shower then come wake me up" Sam said sleeply

"Fine. But I'll be back in a few minutes"

"Fine" Sam said going back to sleep

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nate wake up now you have to get ready" Quinn yelled

"Quinn chill your weddings not four another three hours"

"I don't care get up and do some thing"

"I know what im going to do" bryan said as he saw Jen walk by to go to the shower

He waited till she was in the shower to open the door. He step in with out being heard, stripped out of his boxers and went in the shower.

"Hey Bryan" Jen said as Bryans arms came around her

"Hey to you to" Bryan said kissing her neck

"Make your self use full and put some soap in my hair" Jen said

"Yea cause its all about you" Bryan said laughing


	23. Chapter 23

Ok so I'm really sorry about not updating it in a while I have been really busy lately

Ok so I'm really sorry about not updating it in a while I have been really busy lately. But I'm going to try to update at least every other day. By -Morgan 

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE

Sam was in the back room when her dad came in to tell her that it was time to walk down the isle.

"Sam honey we need to talk" her dad said with misty eyes

"Yea" Sam said waiting

"Well honey I just wanted you to know that I even couldn't have picked a better boy for you and I'm glad all this happened with Quinn and not some boy that would leave you" her dad said

"I'm glad you finally approve" Sam said smiling

"Sam its tome to go" Jen said knocking on the door

"Well let's go" Wyatt said

All Sam said when she walked down the isle was Quinn and the white flowers that were tied to the pews. When she got to the end of the isle Quinn took her hand and the preacher said "Do you take this woman to be your wife to love and to care for through sickness and death" and he said I do. Then he turned to Sam and said "Samantha do you take this man to be your husband through sickness and in death" and she said I do and the preacher pronounced them husband and wife.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They walked out of the church and in to the eating area were every body took pictures.

"Quinn lets go dance" Sam said as her favorite song came on

"All right"

They walked out on the dance floor and stared to dance to shes I n love with the boy

"Quinn I'm really happy that were married now" Sam said

"I am to" Quinn said pulling her close

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So how do you like the story so Far? Please tell me what you think about it I really want to know and I love reviews! 


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR

When the song was over they went back to there seats to finish eating so they could go on there honey moon to holly wood.

"So are you happy about tonight" Jen asked Bryan

"I guess why" Bryan said kinda confused

"Well your parents aren't going to be home because there going to a horse sale to get Sam a horse. Kit is flying back to Texas to ride in another rodeo and Nate is going to see his wife Kelly….."

"Don't say that out loud! He hasn't tolled mom and dad yet" Bryan said

"When is he going to tell them they have been married for six months" Jen Said harshly

"Jen he's scared" Bryan said defensibly

"Well that no excuse he's a grown man so why won't he man up"

"He will tell them when he's ready not when you think he should" Bryan said getting up and walking away

"Bryan……" Jen said upset

"Time for the bride and groom to leave" Mrs. Ely announced

Sam and Quinn walked out the fellowship hall to see that they had toilet papered Quinn's truck.

"O MY GOSH" was all Sam could say when she walked out and saw it

"Well brothers you just wait till one of you get married and see what happens to your truck" Quinn said pointing his finger at them


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE

Sam and Quinn rode off leaving a trail of toilet paper behind them.

"Well Maxine they sure grow up fast don't they" Bryanna said

"Yep they sure do seems that just yesterday Quinn was running around playing cowboys and Indians with Bryan" Maxine said smiling

"Yeah I still remember when I was trying to get Samantha to like me" Bryanna said smiling thinking about those times

"Yeah. I know that was hard Sam is a stubborn person you can't really force her to do anything she doesn't want to do" Maxine pointed out

"When I figured that out I decided to let her come to me on her own, that me trying to force her to like me" Bryanna said smiling

"Well I worked she doesn't like you now she loves you" Maxine said walking beside Bryanna to there cars

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So when we get to the mountains we can go to house and have some fun" Sam said looking at Quinn mischievously

"I think I would like that" Quinn said laughing

"So when do you think we will get there" Sam asked

"In about two hours" Quinn said glancing over at her


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX

"Well were here" Quinn said smiling

"Well were wasting time" Sam said smiling

"I love you so much Samantha……Ely" Quinn said smiling back

"I love the sound of that" Sam said

Quinn leaned in and gave her a kiss and carried her In to the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mom, Dad I need to tell you some thing"

"Yes" Maxine said surprised cause Nate had always been the best kid out of them all

"Sit down this is serious" Nate said with his voice a little shaky with fear of what they might say

"Nate is every thing ok" Luke asked a little concerned as he sat on the couch beside Maxine

"Ok….you know how mw and Kelly have been going out"

"Yea……" Maxine said scared now

"Well we we got married a little while back"

"Oh thank goodness I thought you were going to say she was pregnant" Maxine said relived

"she isn't pregnant is she" Luke asked

"Hell no!" Nate said

"Well looks like my little boys aren't so little any more" Maxine said looking at him

"Mom I havn't been little for a while" Nate said

**Sorry for not being able to update lately I'v been sooooooo busy. I'm sure you all know what that's like .LOL. I'll try to update more. Well tell me what you think. I love reviews ******


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry for not updating I'v been really busy **

Chapter twenty-seven

"Sam are you ok" Quinn asked

"NO I'M NOT FINE!!!! I'M SIX MONTH PREGNAT, IM MOODY, AND IM THROUGHING UP ON MY HONNYE MOON!!!!! WHEN IM SUPPPOSE TO BE WITH YOU!!!!!" Sam said with anger in her eyes

"Sam I don't care if we have sex or not . I love you either way" Quinn said lovingly

"It's not just that. when will we ever have a normal life?"

"I'm sorry you know we never ment for this to happen. But it did and we can deal with it. Do you want to know how I know?"

"How " she asked in a soft tone

"Cause we love each other. Sam I love you with all my heart and I love this baby and I know you do to" he said with a full heart

"I do but sometimes I just wish this would have happened later in life. Not right now"

"Well were just getting a head start" he said with a chuckle

"Shut up" she said with a small laugh

"Now lets go to the store and get you some chicken noodle soup"

"Oh your so romantic" she said as he helped her up

"I try" he said as rubbed her big belly

**Please review and tell me what you think ******


End file.
